Demon Race Guide
Demon Race Guide(Being Updated) At the moment, date collection for this guide is ongoing, the transformation data is incomplete, but the first 2 transfomation stat entries are 99.99% accurate, so feel free to use those in your calculations.....the remainder is soon to follow -(note, i dont just say collecting data, i go the extra mile, take that, imp and gold, laziness!) -zeidricht About Demons Demonic Transformations True Form True Form is the first demonic transformation and is accessible at 1,000,000 powerlevel. It is the temporary transformation which takes the longest amount of time to acquire of any of the races, though the transformed state icon is one of the coolest in the game(it also sports the ability to make the majin tattoo look somewhat more appealing than on other races).It is a very powerlevel and strength intensive transformation, though it lacks defence, a fact that sadly makes the majining process slightly disinclined toward demons.Though if focuses in defence slightly more than speed, which is its least boosted attribute(antithetical to saiyans , one would say) Super Demon Super Demon is the second of the two demonic transformations, which is essentially a more powerful version of the first.It focuses primarily on Powerlevel and strength once again, though for this bonus defence and speed receive an equal bonus, being the only slight differentiation.All in all a basic extension to True Form, much like Super Saiyan 2 is to the original.It takes 3 million powerlevel to achieve Pure Evil Pure Evil is the third of the demonic transformation and, contrary to ones beliefs , this one is not reminiscent of the previous 2.Though it focuses insanely on powerlevel and ki, to a lesser degree, its strength bonus , though still high, is noticeably lesser.However its speed and defence bonus rates switch, with defence being oddly higher.This is the only instance of this happening, as it resumes its typical pattern in its final form.In this form,the demon acquires its red lightning aura.It takes 6.5 million powerlevel to achieve Devil The final demonic transformation is as expected, insanely powerful, offering massive bonuses to powerlevel, and ki as well as strength, whereas speed and defence resume the pattern of the more former states.This transformation easily gets the demon near or perhaps past the super saiyan 4 transformation and perhaps the most strength inclined transformation in the game.Unfortunately "devil", or "demi-devil" as it is otherwise put sounds awkward following Pure Evil and Super Demon.It takes 20 million powerlevel to acquire, making it the second most training intensive transformation of temporary races, second only to Half Saiyan SSJ3, and tying with Saiyan SSJ4(sans the pysical hit death requirement) Max Demonic Transformations Chart Stat True Form Super Demon Pure Evil Devil Devil Form Boost Powerlevel x42 x2200 x147400 x11202400 15313680 Ki x30 x1290 x65790 x4342140 x5263200 Strength x10 x180 x3780 x105840 x132230 Defence x6 x96 x2208 x59616 x72863 Speed x4 x52 x1040 x20800 x28080 Individual Demonic Transformations Chart Stat True Form Super Demon Pure Evil Devil Devil Form Boost Powerlevel x42 x55 x67 x76 x1.367 Ki x30 x43 x51 x66 x1.212 Strength x10 x18 x21 x28 x1.25 Defence x6 x16 x23 x27 x1.222 Speed x4 x13 x20 x20 1.35 Demonic Techniques *soon to come Other things * for a period of time before the post august 2009 powerwipe, the demon was not class compatible and thus suffered from not only a level increase to get level rushes but had smaller level rushes than other characters